A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a carrying device for absorbing and minimizing shocks when carrying a piece of luggage or the like, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a carrying device for extending into a piece of luggage or the like and for absorbing and minimizing shocks when carrying the piece of luggage or the like.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for luggage handles have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a carrying device for extending into a piece of luggage or the like and for absorbing and minimizing shocks when carrying the piece of luggage or the like.
(1) German Patent Number 35656 to Krumm.
German Patent Number 35656 issued to Krumm on Dec. 17, 1885 teaches a luggage handle with spring tensioner.
(2) Great Britain Patent Application Publication Number 307,287 to Waterer et al.
Great Britain Patent Application Publication Number 307,287 published to Waterer et al. on Mar. 7, 1929 teaches a compact stowing handle for portable articles and other purposes and includes a longitudinally flexible handle capable of being brought into an arched position for carrying or normally lying flat; approach and recession of the handle ends is effected by crank action. Each end of the handle is looped over a crank-pin portion of a crank, the outer ends of which are pivoted in a staple-like fitting, and the ends of the handle approaching one another when the handle is raised. A spring strip in the handle is secured at its ends directly to the cranks. Apparatus may be provided for keeping the handle in the raised or flat positions.
(3) Great Britain Patent Application Publication Number 554,243 to Lee et al.
Great Britain Patent Application Publication Number 554,243 published to Lee et al. on Jun. 25, 1943 in class 133 teaches a handle provided with a blade spring connected at one or each end to end links slidable in guides and adapted to lie flat against the article when not in use. Apparatus is provided to constrain the end link or links to move as a unit with the handle when assuming the flattened position in such a manner that the connection does not shorten the effective length of the spring. The spring is formed with extensions that are looped around the near ends of the curved links. The folded-back extensions meet or nearly so or even over-lap on the upper or under face of the spring. Tongues integral with the links are disposed between the extensions and the spring proper, with a thrust bar of leather or like material disposed between them and abutting their inner ends. To prevent lateral displacement of the spring and the links, tongues integral with the handle covering are bent around the near ends of the links. Alternatively, this is effected by seating the spring in grooves in the links or by forming the spring with lateral projections embracing the near ends of the links. The single tongue may be replaced by a pair of tongues engaged between the packing strips of the handle. In this form, the spring may have closed end-eyes, with the folded-back extensions being omitted.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,564 to Pick et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,564 issued to Pick et al. on Sep. 17, 1957 in U.S. class 190 and subclass 58 teaches a resilient mounting for coordinating a luggage body and the handle therefor. A handle is for manually carrying the luggage body. A mounting includes a cylindrical casing having a reduced opening at one end. A beaded stud is for attachment to the handle and has a reduced shank portion extending through the opening and terminating in a shoulder apparatus within the casing. A resilient apparatus interposed between the shoulder apparatus and the end of the casing is for cushioning sudden longitudinal shocks between the luggage body and the handle apparatus.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. D461,055 to Szyf.
U.S. Pat. No. D461,055 issued to Szyf on Aug. 6, 2002 in U.S. class D3 and subclass 318 teaches the ornamental design for a handle for a luggage case.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for luggage handles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a carrying device for extending into a piece of luggage or the like and for absorbing and minimizing shocks when carrying the piece of luggage or the like.